Eyeball Marble
by ImperfectionIsPerfection
Summary: Sonny has an eyeball marble and somehow that involves Chad. Wasn't sure what rating so T. Channy. I may have missed some words and stuff... If you want, an alternate ending with a sweet Chad.


**_Okay, if anyone has read the House Of Night series, could you tell me if they are good? I have the first book and the fourth but i can't read them 'till i get the second book. I really wanna read them so please tell me if they're good. Anyone else think Demi should make a new album?_**

* * *

Sonny was sitting quietly on her chair in front of her desk. All her make up was out, hardly any of it on her face. She was in a thoughtfull phrase so didn't notice Chad Dylan Cooper at Tawni's door. Sonny was staring at a unique marble. From far away, like where Chad stood, it looked like a fake eyeball. As Chad got closer, he noticed it was a marble. An eyeball marble. He reached out to grab it before Sonny had any idea what was going on. She turned around and glared at him. Glared, his son-shine glared at him. Now that heard CDC's ego. Itreallydid.

"Chad," Sonny whined, like she was fed up with him or something. "i'm not in the mood for you or your stupid games. Give." She was ordering him. She was ORDERING him. She was ordering him. CDC – Chad Dylan Cooper. This wasn't going to go anywhere go. "No can do Sonny."

"Give." She wasn't letting up, and neither was she. She was following him like he was her prey. She backed him up against a wall.

"Oh, kinky Munroe. Didn't know you liked it like this." She didn't blush, mainly because she wasn't listening to a single word he said. She growled again, about to pounce on him to get her prize. In fear, yes I said fear, he moved his hands above his head. Since he was taller than her, even if she's wearing heels like now, she couldn't reach.

"Give it back!" Sonny exclaimed, rushing her hands above _his_ head.

"No, I want it." Chad screamed. Good thing the hallway was empty. "I know somewhere you'll never go to get it," and he pushed his hand down his pants. Her face curled up in disgust, then surprise when his hands reappeared missing her object. "What? Did you think I'd bring it back up for air?" She nodded, dumbstruck. "Silly, silly Sonny!" He continued mockingly. "You want it, you get it." Sonny shook her head slowly, trying to take in what he just said.

"Wait a minute. You want my hand down your pants!" Chad knew it wasn't a question, and he stumbled trying to deny it.

"Son-shine!" He said, shaking his head. "I don't want your hand down there, you do." That earned him a glare from the feisty brunette, at least around him she was feisty. "What was I saying? Oh yes. All I want is your eyeball marble...and to stay handsome."

"When were you handsome?" She replied, an innocent smirk where her smile should be.

"Maybe if you stopped hanging round those Randoms, you'd notice. Guess they blinded you from my perfection." She scoffed.

"Of course Chad." She sneered. "Just give me back my marble." When he shook his head she added please to the sentence. "I'll scream."

"Go ahead, everyone left."

"Urgh! Your so infuriating." They stared at each other for a uncertain amount of time, seeing who would break it first. Sonny smiled her putting-the-sun-to-shame 100 watt smile and Chad crumbled, blinking forcefully.

"Fine!" Sonny smirked. "You wanted my hand, you got it." She stood dangerously close to him, her brown eyes strikingly dazzling. Leaning up towards Chad, Sonny whispered in his ear. "This okay?" Her breath in his ear temporarily stopped his breathing. _**This will be too easy**_, Sonny thought, quietly giggling. She placed her lips on Chad, just testing him at first. _**Did I really want to do this? Heck yes! **_She thought. _**No backing out now.**_ Sonny licked her lips unconsciously, earning a groan from the blonde-hared, blue-eyed boy whose lips are connected to hers.

"Don't tease." He murmured.

"Suuure baby, I won't tease." Chad raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Sonny nibbled on his ear, then pushed his hands above his head. _**Nope, not in his hands. **_She took a big gulp of air, then shoved her hand down the side of his pants. _**Silly boy.**_ She laughed in her head. They were tucked into the side of his underpants. _**Underpants? Thought he was a boxers kind of guy. I could have fun with this. Only when it's the two of us though, don't want people getting ideas.**_ Sonny pulled her eyeball out and moved her lips from the top of his ear to the ear drum. "Peace out sucker," she whispered, then turned and walked away.


End file.
